1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice body supply apparatuses and in particular to means for controlling spillage of ice bodies from a supply housing upon opening of the access door to the ice body storage space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known form of ice body supply apparatus, a retainer baffle is pivotally mounted to the housing inwardly of the tilt-down access door normally closing a vertically extending access opening in the housing wall. The tilt-down access door pivots about a horizontal axis adjacent its lower edge. The retainer baffle includes side flanges and functions to control the outward movement of ice bodies upon opening of the access door.
It is further conventional in such ice body supply apparatuses to provide a suitable scoop for use by a user in removing a desired quantity of ice bodies from the storage space through the access opening. A problem has arisen in the use of a conventional scoop in that the scoop is often unavailable when required, sometimes because it is lost or misplaced, or sometimes because it is buried within the ice bodies, requiring the user to search through the ice with his hands to find the scoop. Such action is considered unsanitary and undesirable.
A further problem arises in the use of the present baffle structure in that, at times, when the tilt-down access door is opened some of the ice may spill forwardly through the access opening over the approximately horizontally extending retainer baffle and the access door which supports its front edge, presenting an undesirable and unsanitary condition.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,296 of Frederick Lobl, a portable refrigerated container is illustrated wherein eating utensils are stored on the inside of the cover by means of suitable retaining elements associated therewith.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,632 of Howard E. Winfield, Jr., an ice maker with a door-mounted bin is disclosed wherein the bin is removably carried on support means on the inner surface of the door.